


Ideas

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Gravity Falls, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1





	Ideas

So I need a few prompts

So I'll write scenes for y'all. Here are the things I write:

Fluff  
Angst  
Smut  
Noncon  
Crossovers

Some Au's im familiar with:  
Omegaverse  
Coffee shop  
College roommates

Shows I'll do requests for:  
Supernatural  
Lucifer  
Black Butler  
Gravity falls  
Game of Thrones

Other requests are allowed and I will dedicate the story to the prompt owner Post prompts in comments


End file.
